The Brown Initiative in HIV and AIDS Clinical Research for Minority Communities pulls together multiple clinical research strengths from different disciplines within Brown University. The grant will strengthen Brown's commitment to train the next generation of clinical research investigators in the promising area of HIV prevention research, with an emphasis on substance users, those with mental illness, and research in the correctional setting. This program will provide a supportive environment and be able to train, nurture, and mentor minority researchers with a focus on the African American community. The institution, as well as the Principal Investigator and program faculty, have a robust record of training junior faculty members to be independent clinical investigators, not only in the area of HIV clinical research, but also in the area of substance abuse and mental illness, which are co-occurring epidemics with HIV. The combination of the training environment, which incorporates the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown/ Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), the Brown Center for Alcohol and Addiction Studies (CAAS), The Miriam Hospital Immunology Center, and the Lifespan/Brown Substance Abuse Treatment Unit, provides a unique environment for the nurturing and fostering of postdoctoral researchers and junior faculty members to attain independent funding in the areas of clinical research related to HIV, substance use, and mental illness. Key components of this initiative include didactic training and establishment of a mentor-mentee relationship. Five trainees will initiate the program each year. Each trainee's participation in the program involves a two-year commitment. This includes a first summer of didactic training through the Brown University Summer Program in Clinical Research, the pairing of trainees with Brown University mentors, and the development of an independent research project. Mentoring surrounding the research project will take place over the course of the first year, followed by a six-week independent study and intensive mentoring experience during a second summer. It is expected that continued mentorship throughout the second year will lead to the submission of abstract(s), manuscript(s), and an R03/R21/K award NIH grant proposal. Four outstanding clinical research sites, which serve populations heavily impacted by HIV will be incorporated in this program (the Rhode Island Department of Corrections, The Miriam Hospital Immunology Center, SSTAR Substance Abuse Treatment Program, and the Substance Abuse Research Unit at Rhode Island Hospital), providing trainees with the opportunity to understand how ideas and hypotheses can be implemented at successful clinical sites.